Fierce and Fabulous
by TheScribe22
Summary: Seto Kaiba's secretary has had enough of her boss' unprofessional attire and decides to take him shopping. Sure, Seto is a bull-headed philanthropist teenage, but there must be some way she can convince him to expand his wardrobe. And how will she handle the challenge when her boss reveals he has a fancy for dresses?
1. Chapter 1

First things first, credits

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its characters. HOWEVER, this version of his secretary is my own OC.

Hello, everyone~!

The Muse has swatted me upside the head with a blast from my past. I had a very interesting dream about Seto shopping for a dress. It made such an impression that I penned out this silly little story. Personally I had a great deal of fun with it, and I hope you have fun reading it.

* * *

"What do you mean 'this is it'?!"

Seto Kaiba's secretary stared at the young CEO, her golden eyes wide with horror.

"You must be new here." Seto snapped back in irritation. "These are the only trousers I own aside from that dorky school uniform." He crossed his arms over his chest. "And I refuse to ever wear that trash again."

"For one, Mr. Kaiba, I've been your secretary as long as you've been CEO of this company," said the woman, her hands at her hips Peter Pan-style, "and this absolutely will not do."

"Why the hell is it any of your concern what I wear?" Seto scowled; this woman was being far more persistent than any of the rest of his staff. Most would never dare to argue with the combative teenage billionaire.

"Because as your secretary I need to be sure you look the part of a company leader, not the lead singer in a punk rock band."

"I'm still the leader of this company, regardless of what I wear." He retorted.

"Then what about for yourself, Mr. Kaiba?" The woman asked, almost pleadingly. "Surely it can't be comfortable wearing that same get up day after day."

"Again," said Seto through gritted teeth, "why is it any of your concern?" And then his secretary said three words that the powerful master of Kaiba Industries never expected to hear.

"Because I care."

Her words echoed like a phrase shouted in the hollow places under the earth. Seto folded his hands in his lap and waited for the world to stop reeling before he answered.

"I don't wear anything else because nothing else is comfortable."

"Well then we're just going to have to go out and find you some comfortable clothing." With a snap of her wrist the curvaceous woman flipped open her company cellphone and hit a number set to speed dial.

"Emiko, darling, could you do me a favor and clear Mr. Kaiba's afternoon schedule?"

"What the hell do you-"Seto began to protest but his secretary silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Board meeting can be moved to tomorrow morning." She carried on her conversation, ignoring Seto as he swatted her hand away. "Tell them I'll bring coffee and bagels if it gets them around the meeting table by nine A.M. sharp."

While his secretary went on, pacing the room as she delivered instructions, Seto Kaiba sat back, his arms crossed over his chest and a firm pout set into his lips. At Kaiba Corp, he was the master and commander. His word was law and much like the days of ancient kings what he demanded was written into stone. So who was this woman to tromp all over his authority like she was the self-proclaimed queen of the Nile?

 _She is no one_ , Seto thought bitterly, _just another loser who thinks she can tell me what to do._ And yet he didn't stop her as she effortlessly rearranged his day.

 _'Because I care'_

Her words still echoed, and Seto still hesitated. No one cared for _him_. Ever since he and Mokuba were orphans it was always the two of them against the world. This woman was either one of a kind, or a genuine mad-woman. And for the time being Seto was leaning towards the latter.

"There," with a _click_ his secretary closed her phone, "your afternoon is open. I'll have your car brought 'round."

Within the half hour Seto Kaiba went from sulking behind his office desk to sulking in the back seat of his limousine. His secretary sat adjacent to him and had been staring at him, tapping a nail against her knee as the driver took them into the city.

"So, Mr. Kaiba," she said, her soft voice startling after one too many moments in silence, "tell me, if you own nothing else because nothing else is comfortable, then what sort of clothing would you feel comfortable in?" Seto didn't answer and cast a glance at the back of the driver's head. Noticing the subtle body language, his secretary pressed a button on a ceiling panel, raising the tinted window between the driver and the back. Once the window had been lifted into place, Seto's secretary folded her hands on her lap and waited patiently for his answer.

"Just what are you expecting to hear?" the billionaire snapped testily.

"An honest answer to my question."

"Well I hope you pass out from holding your breath, because I'm not saying anything." Were this woman any other member of his staff, this limo would already be on the fast track back to the office. Seto was abrasive, combative, and so stubborn he could make a mule look like an absolute pushover. What Seto Kaiba continued to overlook was the fact that his secretary was unlike any of the rest of his underlings. Being his vastly ignored right hand, second only to young Mokuba, his secretary had stood in Seto's shadow long enough to know how to make the man amiable.

"Mr. Kaiba," said the lady, sweet as honey, "you are the wealthiest man in all Domino City. In all of Japan, I should think."

Seto blinked. "What's your point?"

"My point, Mr. Kaiba, is that you have enough money in your pocketbook to mold this entire city to your will." She lifted his wallet and dangled it in the air. "You have enough money to have your own private Blue-Eyes dragon jet," Seto puffed his chest out proudly, "which means that you have more than enough to fill your wardrobe with comfortable things."

This time the powerful Seto Kaiba did not have a retort. Foiled by his own money. At least he had plenty of it.

"It is true that Kaiba Corp needs a leader who looks the part," his secretary continued, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, "but you also deserve to have clothing that you feel comfortable and confident in." Seto had no rebuttal. The lady had him beat.

"So, tell me, Mr. Kaiba, what is it you would like to wear?" she asked. "What should we be on the lookout for on this little shopping trip?" Seto's jawline tightened visibly. He was hesitant, but his secretary had made a valid point. Not only that, but more than once in just the course of the morning she had proven herself patient and tolerant of him.

 _Screw it_ , he decided, _she's right. I have money._

"All I want," he said, "are pants that make my ass look good, and a dress that brings out the color of my eyes." Much to Seto's surprise the woman in the back of the limo simply smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

When the driver opened the back door Seto Kaiba shielded his brilliant blue eyes from the midday Sun as he stepped out at the front doors of a department store. Just looking up at the boldly designed storefront and the mannequins in the window made Seto's gut clenched with anxiety (though he would be damned if he ever admit it). _This is stupid_ , he griped internally, but the moody teen still offered little resistance as his secretary ushered him into the store like a hen herding her chick.

"What do you mean 'we're only shopping in the discount section'?!" Seto's secretary exclaimed, positively aghast. The CEO cast a sideways glare at the lady as she gaped at him.

He huffed. "Just because I have gobs of money doesn't mean I can't be frugal with it."

"Frugal?" His caught his secretary's eye giving a subtle twitch before she pressed a finger to her temple. "Mr. Kaiba, how is 'frugal' even a word in your vocabulary? You own and hold the patents for the greatest technology in the world. You have poured money into an entire tournament city, and even into a custom dragon jet for heaven's sake!"

"Yea, but I wanted the dragon jet." He countered smoothly. "This whole shopping trip was _your_ idea, and I didn't want any part of it. So why should I splurge my money on something I don't care about?" Truthfully, Seto was baiting the woman, daring her to tell him how he could spend his own money. Remarkably, she did no such thing.

"While you would have more luck finding something that suits your taste, Mr. Kaiba, if you expanded your search beyond the discount section," she said with a shrug, "you are right. You can spend your money as you please." A finger gently jabbed his chest. "So long as you get something work appropriate." Seto pursed his lips and brushed her hand away.

"Whatever, lady." He wasn't going to argue. Better they find what they came here for and get out as fast as possible.

"You there." The secretary signaled for the attention of a pair of shop clerks who were malingering and sharing idle gossip one aisle over. "Yes, hello ladies," Seto watched as the woman turned on a very sweet and savvy charm, "I wonder if you might assist me." One of the girls, a lean, pretty blonde, popped a bubble of Dayglo pink gum.

"Yea, sure," she said with a very plastic smile, "what can we do for you?"

"My boss is in need of a change in wardrobe," the secretary explained with a vague gesture to the man behind her, "something a little less punk rock and more along the lines of business casual. We're shopping in the discount section only, so I don't expect you to find me any Armani, but we're looking for something tasteful and work appropriate."

"Anything else?" Asked the second girl.

"Yes." Said the secretary. "I would like to help him find a dress." The words passed her lips and Seto Kaiba watched the eyes of both girls fix on him.

"A dress?"

"For him?"

They eyed him up and down and Seto bristled, but before he could say anything all three of them jolted when his secretary snapped her fingers sharply before the blonde's nose, commanding her attention.

"Yes, a dress for the gentleman." She affirmed, her sweetness now beginning to border on venomous. "There isn't going to be a problem with that, is there?"

"No, ma'am." Replied the blonde.

Seto's secretary smiled. "Excellent. We'll be waiting by the changing rooms. Now, off you pop."

Seto watched as both girls scurried off to pull some items from the selves. Turning to Seto the secretary crooked a finger, beckoning the young man to follow, which he did. Those two girls weren't the first to have looked at him that way when he revealed such a preference in clothing. He hated that look people gave him. But… his secretary had been the first to simply smile at him when he confessed to her in the limo. She had been the first one to defend him. Not that he needed protection. He was Seto Kaiba, after all. Although, he admitted in the quiet of his thoughts, it was sure nice to have someone in his corner.

Seto frowned at his reflection as they waited by the changing rooms. He wasn't nervous. Who said he was nervous? Seto Kaiba didn't get nervous, but he really wasn't looking forward to what the clerks had selected for him to try from the discount racks. And his heart sunk like a cannonball when he caught sight of the girls approaching the dressing room with a rack loaded with tacky garb.

"Check it out." Announced the plastic blonde. "We found some really fun things for you to try on."

Seto took one look at the rack- at the few pairs of clown pants, horrifically designed slacks, and the dresses that were more hideous than Joey crying- and his fury instantly swelled. Then the most extraordinary thing happened. Before he could make a sound, the scathing words burning on the tip of Seto's tongue came streaming from the mouth of his secretary like some remarkably well-rehearsed ventriloquist act.

"What the hell is this?" the lady stormed over.

"You asked for something casual." Said the brunette.

" _This_ ," the secretary pulled a pair of faded pink and pea-soup green camouflage pants, "is downright hideous. What part of this says 'business casual' to you?" She dropped the trousers in disgust. Seto, meanwhile, simply crossed his arms and watched the lady work.

"And what in Ra's name is this atrocity?" A dress was pulled off the rack. Red and gold sequins glittered mockingly under the harsh fluorescent lights.

"That's a classic." Insisted the blonde. "It's sparkly and pretty-"

"Wrong." The secretary cut her off sharply. "This looks like that bloody fast food clown got drunk and decided to try drag on a whim."

"Come on," the blonde persisted in a weak attempt at a sales pitch, "they aren't that bad. Just give them a try." Seto watched his secretary pinch the bridge of her nose. Suddenly he was glad that he avoided trying her patience too hard, because her seemingly endless fountain of patience appeared already worn out with these two.

"Do you girls have any idea who this man is?" she asked rhetorically. "He is Seto-bloody-Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, and the wealthiest man who has ever graced Domino City with his presence." Seto pretended her words weren't leaving a proud blush in his cheeks.

"With the amount of money he is willing to invest here for a decent array of clothing, you'd think he would be able to afford some competent assistance. As this is obviously beyond the two of you to provide," she swept her hand, sending the rack of tacky flying down the aisle, "I'll just have to do my job and take over from here. As they say, if you want something done right, do it yourself. You!" A finger snapped to the brunette who jumped.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Said the secretary tersely. "I want you to find me no less than four pairs of dress slacks. They need to be long; the man has femurs for days." Seto blinked and checked himself in the mirror. She noticed that? "And I want no patterns, no frilly add-ons, just plain slacks in black, navy, and grey if you have it. Go!" The secretary's last word held the crack of a foreman's whip. The girl squeaked and ran off.

"And you," she wheeled on the blonde who was looking like a mouse staring down a dragon, "I want you to hunt for dresses." Seto's secretary turned to him. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to hold himself taller under her appraising gaze.

"You're going to bring me every item you can find in every shade of blue-green, silver, and white." She said as she tilted Seto's chin, adding in a voice just above a whisper. "I want to see those beautiful eyes pop right out of his head." Seto felt his stomach do an odd flip in the moment of silence that passed before his secretary turned back to the clerk.

"Well, don't just stand there gawping like a codfish." She snapped. "Off with you!"

"Yes ma'am." Squeaked the blonde.

Seto watched the clerk run off into the shop before his gaze drifted down to his secretary. Maybe, just maybe, he was starting to like her more than he had expected.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now this is more like it!" With her hands at her hips the secretary circled Seto as he admired himself in the full length mirror just outside his changing room. The black slacks picked out for him certainly weren't his usual style. They lacked any sort of flair, but damn, he thought as he turned and checked out his rump, they did fit him well.

"Very nice." His secretary was humming approvingly, checking the trouser's tightness around his waist and the length of the legs. "They are perhaps a bit too long for you, surprisingly. Nothing a little bit of tailoring can't fix. And these are much more appropriate for our CEO." She met Seto's half-hearted scowl with a grin. "How do you like them, Mr. Kaiba?"

"They're boring." He snapped, as if vocalizing approval right off the bat would do something dreadful, like turn him into a dweeb.

"But…" she led him to go on. Seto huffed and let his hands flow like water over the curve of his backside.

"But they do make my ass look amazing."

"And do they feel comfortable?"

This time Seto gave in. "Yes. I like them."

His secretary beamed at him. "Excellent." She turned to the brunette and placed the other pairs of slacks in her arms. "Get these rung up and bagged for us." Without hesitation the clerk obeyed. "And now, Mr. Kaiba, we face the real challenge." Crooking a finger she called the teen to her side and they both approached the rack of dresses the blonde had collected.

"Let's see." His secretary shifted through the garments, pulling out one after the other and holding them up again Seto's torso.

"Too short." She muttered, tossing a short, blue dress aside.

"Won't do a thing to flatter your figure." A long sleeved white dress was thrown over her shoulder.

"Oh~" Seto quirked an eyebrow as his secretary pulled a teal evening gown from the rack.

"My, my, my," as she held it up to her boss and met his eyes Seto watched her grin curl higher, "yes, this will do quite nicely." She placed the garment in Seto's hands. "Give this one a try." Seto didn't obey her immediately. Instead he held up the dress and looked it over.

"It isn't blue."

"No, Mr. Kaiba. It isn't." said his secretary. "We're expanding your palette a little."

Seto looked at the garment again. "I don't know how to tie off this lace in the back."

His secretary rolled her eyes. "Then I will help you. Now quit dawdling." Seto jumped when he felt her hand swat his rump. It caught him so off guard that he didn't get the chance to snap at her before she had successfully herded him into his dressing room and closed the door behind him.

"Come out when you're ready," she said from the other side of the door, "and I'll tie you off." Seto was quite relieved she wasn't there to see the red in his cheeks as his mind drifted off into the weird dark places the minds of teenaged boys tend to wander. With a shake of his head, the CEO cleared his mind and brought his attention back to the dress in his hands.

 _This is it._ He thought, his nerves steeling. _I'm finally doing this. It's now or never._

 _-O-_

"If you laugh at me, I will fire you so hard-"

"Oh, do shut up, Mr. Kaiba." Seto's secretary cut off his hollow threat with a knock at his changing room door. "If you're ready for me to lace you up, then come out."

"Alright, alright." Seto took a deep breath. The lock clicked open, and as the teenaged billionaire stepped out of the changing room he watched with awe (and a little arrogance) as his secretary's golden eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"My, oh my, Mr. Kaiba! You look absolutely stunning."

Seto turned in front of the mirror. The dress was long, but not unmanageably so, falling to just above his sharp ankles. A split along the side drew attention to his shapely calf and allowed for the barest teasing glimpse of his thigh. Accents of silver in the fiery embroidery added the perfect amount of flair to suit Seto's taste without being too gaudy. As his secretary set to work lacing up the back, the young man found the dress's bust suited him well. Seto noted with pride how the dress fit perfectly around his torso. A single strap over this shoulder accented the slant of his neck and the hollow dip of his collarbone without hiding his sculpted chest and arms behind excessive frills and fabric. And the shade of the dress, a darker gradient of teal, made the CEO's brilliant azure eyes stand out like the moon over a midnight sea.

"What do you think, Mr. Kaiba?" asked his secretary with a vixen grin as she eyed his reflection. Seto turned this way and that, admiring his ass and adjusting the fabric. His confidence and pride were in such a surge, he couldn't even be bothered to give his usual sardonic commentary.

"I think I look pretty damn fierce."

His secretary chuckled and nodded her agreement. "And how do you feel?"

Seto posed before the looking glass, his hands at his hips. "I feel confident, and downright fabulous."

"That's what I want to hear." The woman stepped back several paces. "Give us a little walk. Let's see how it feels when you move in it."

Seto obliged, every ounce of his self-assurance and satisfaction apparent in his step and the sway of his hips. Much to his pleasure, his secretary was grinning ear to ear and applauding.

"Yes~" she gave a sassy snap of her fingers as Seto struck a pose at the end of his walk. "Work it, queen." Seto puffed out his chest. He always felt on top of the world (because, let's face it, Mr. Money-Bags runs this shit), but it was as satisfying as winning a duel to be on top of the world in a dress.

"Aren't you glad I took you along for this little shopping trip?" Seto's secretary asked as the clerks carefully bagged up his dress at checkout.

"I guess so. At least it wasn't a total waste of my time."

"Waste the valuable time of our CEO?" she retorted with a dismissing wave of her hand. "Out of the question, I wouldn't ever dream of it."

"You did very well today." He added, quickly averting his eyes as she turned this way. "I'll see to it you get a decent Christmas bonus this year." Being the shadowed hand that kept his whole world revolving, his secretary knew the young man well enough to know that was just Seto Kaiba's way of saying 'thank you'.

"Always happy to be of assistance, Mr. Kaiba." She said with a knowing mother's grin.

There was silence in the back of the limo as they headed back to the office, purchases in hand. Seto stared out his window, pretending to watch the city roll by. In truth, however, he couldn't stop staring at the reflection of his secretary in the glass. Seto looked at the woman- really _looked_ at her- for the very first time. Much to his own surprise he did so with some fondness in his eyes.

This woman… She had given him everything he thought he would never have. In one day she had done every unthinkable thing: been patient with his temper, tolerant of his peculiarities and a firm hand when he needed one. She had gone well out of her way to give the headstrong and antagonistic teen all the encouragement and confidence he didn't know he needed. Maybe she was a fool, giving to him so selflessly. But she was an ally in his corner when he needed one. Perhaps Seto wasn't as alone as he believed. He heaved a great, heavy sigh.

"Hey."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" His secretary didn't look up from her phone as she confirmed Kaiba's schedule for the morning.

"You've been my secretary as long as I've been in charge of this company?"

"That's right."

Seto turned to face her head on. "What is your name?"

The woman adjacent him met his gaze with a grin. "You may call me 'Mrs. White'."


End file.
